


much too small i figure (one day i'll be bigger)

by forthehonorr



Series: gonna save me, call me baby [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Did I cry writing this? Yes, F/F, Fankid Fic, Finn (fankid), No Smut, fankid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorr/pseuds/forthehonorr
Summary: Catra had never held a baby before, but now she was holding a baby.  Her baby. In her arms.  Just like they had been shown in all those parenthood classes Adora insisted that they go to in Plumeria.  She had begrudgingly gone and sat through it because she loved Adora but she was glad to have gone now.  Because she was supporting the tiny body in her arms gently and the tiny kit was nuzzled against her chest where she was purring.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: gonna save me, call me baby [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760176
Comments: 24
Kudos: 519





	much too small i figure (one day i'll be bigger)

**Author's Note:**

> i sure did cry writing this, hope it makes u cry too  
> this is prolly gonna be the only fic in this series where Finn is a baby, bc I wanna explore them more as a teenager. that is, if I continue this series after this.

They were so…  _ Small.  _

Catra had never held a baby before, and it wasn't like she remembered being a baby herself. There were always orphans coming into the Fright Zone, and she remembered seeing a couple of babies. But it wasn't like she had been allowed anywhere near them. 

But now she was holding a baby.  _ Her baby.  _ In  _ her _ arms. Just like they had been shown in all those parenthood classes Adora insisted that they go to in Plumeria. She had begrudgingly gone and sat through it because she loved Adora but she was glad to have gone now. Because she was supporting the tiny body in her arms gently and the tiny kit was nuzzled against her chest where she was purring. 

All the doubts she had were at the back of her mind now. Because everything could be crashing down around her and she probably wouldn't even notice because her kit was sleeping peacefully in her arms. 

And her kit was so beautiful too. A shock of blonde hair covered their head and their cat-like ears were folded close to their head and their little pink-tinged nose twitched in their sleep as if they were dreaming, Catra could feel their small puffy tail twitching too. Their skin was covered in a fine layer of scruffy fur, just like Catra’s. Despite all their similarities to Catra, Catra had the feeling that when they opened their eyes for the first time soon, they would be brilliantly blue just like Adora's.

  
  
  


Catra spared a glance over to Adora who was sleeping peacefully for probably the first time in nine months. (or for the first time in general, knowing Adora.)

Adora hadn't been the easiest to deal with throughout her pregnancy, mostly due to the fact that she absolutely would  _ not  _ relax! Adora insisted on doing all her old duties like helping out Catra with her mandated community service with rebuilding Salineas and though she had been forbidden from becoming She-Ra, that didn’t stop her from trying. It was cute that she wanted to help, but Catra had borderline had to tie her down to get her to relax.

Adora’s labor had come on quickly and had lasted for a long time, but Catra was right by her side the whole time, letting her mate grip her hand so hard that it actually fractured. Thankfully they had been in Brightmoon at the time, and the healers had been able to help. Catra was especially thankful for the healers not kicking her out because her alpha instincts had been on overdrive with her mate in pain and she had growled and lashed out when they tried to touch Adora. Bow eventually stepped in and calmed Catra down with Glimmer’s help. 

Catra could see why Adora had imprinted so strongly on them in a pack bond. Bow was strong and dependable, and he always knew when to call her out on her bullshit. He was a lot like Adora in a lot of ways. Glimmer was a lot like Catra too, but thinking about the parallels between both their actions and behaviors kind of made Catra bristle. She was working on getting past what she’d done in both therapy and helping with the rebuilding Salineas and other kingdoms she’d...you know,  _ destroyed.  _ But thinking about it was still hard.

  
  
  


To ground herself, Catra gently sat down on the edge of the bed and rocked the kit in her arms back and forth gently, humming a meaningless lullaby tune and just basking in the presence of the two loves of her lives at that moment. She smiled down at the baby, at  _ Finn.  _

Catra pressed her nose to the top of Finn's head and breathed in the scent deeply. At roughly a day old, Finn was significantly too young to have a significant scent of their own, but they still smelled so much like home to Catra that she purred deeper as she pressed a kiss to their forehead. 

Finn picked that exact moment to mewl upsetedly and reach up to grasp at Catra’s jaw, digging their tiny claws in and feeling around their sire’s face. Catra chuckled and detached their claws gently by moving her head out of their grip, which made them mewl louder. Catra moved her face back into their reach and hissed in slight pain as their developing claws dug into her cheek.

"Hunh?" Adora sat up at the sound and looked around before blearily focusing on Catra. "What's wrong? Are they okay?" 

"Shh…" Catra shushed, both the baby and her mate. "They just mewled is all, I think they missed their Mom."

Adora smiled softly and beckoned Catra over. Catra scooted over so she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Adora, who leaned against Catra to support her. Adora was clearly still worn out from being in labor, and Catra leaned her cheek onto Adora’s head, purring appreciatively at the contact.

"Hey, I'm right here," Adora said softly, leaning into Catra's shoulder and reaching out so Finn could let go of Catra’s jaw and grab her finger. They mewled again and put the digit in their mouth, suckling. 

"I think someone got their Mom's appetite." Catra giggled. She gently shifted Finn's weight in her arms so she could hand them over to Adora who gently took them and smiled. 

"Very funny, Catra," Adora playfully rolled her eyes at Catra before looking back down at Finn and sighing softly. 

“We really have a kid, huh?” Catra breathed. She snaked her arm around Adora’s shoulder and pulled her closer. Adora gently shifted and lifted Finn to her bare chest so they could suckle on her breast.

“Yeah,” Adora replied, looking down at Finn with reverence and leaning into Catra’s embrace. “We did that…”

They sat there together for a while just watching Finn before they detached and mewled happily and tilted their head to look up at them. They blinked a few times.

They...Blinked?

Catra felt her eyes well up with tears and heard Adora gasp. 

Finn  _ did  _ have blue eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> please please leave a comment because comments are the best way to give feedback.


End file.
